1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for displaying consumer products at a point of sale. In particular, the present invention relates to display systems and methods designed to be easily converted either for seasonal product variations or to modify the appearance of the display as inventory is sold down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of techniques have been used in the prior art to display consumer products at the point of sale. Of course, many staple products are simply stacked on fixed shelving. However, in the case of higher-priced or seasonal products such as sunglasses, eye glasses and costume jewelry, the products are frequently attached to a hang tag and suspended from pegs or slots on a vertical panel fixed to a floor stand. Typically, several vertical panels are attached together with vertical posts in a pleasing display on a single floor stand, and may be rotated about a vertical axis so that a stationary customer may view the products on all of the panels. Examples of prior art displays include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,782 and 5,257,703, both to Ascik.
Prior art rotating vertical stands are often used to display seasonal merchandise such as sunglasses, jewelry and tanning lotions. As the goods are sold down during the season, the display becomes partially empty and thus less appealing to the consumer.
It is a custom in some industries for the manufacturer of the goods to supply the display stand to the retailer. In such cases, when a display stand with seasonal merchandise is occupying needed retail floor space during the off season, the retailer will often throw the display stand away. In that event, the manufacturer will be required to supply another display stand upon the arrival of the next selling season.
The present invention is directed to display stand constructions and methods which are designed to overcome the limitations discussed above, and to provide display stands which are converted in a facile manner at the point of sale to display or store different merchandise or a more limited amount of merchandise in a pleasing manner. In several arrangements, display stand constructions according to this invention employ lengths of spaced corner posts adapted to receive different display panels which are snapped into or fitted between adjacent pairs of the posts.
Further in accordance with this invention, the corner posts are also adapted to receive between adjacent pairs one or more inventory control panels which may be inserted in front of an existing display panel to provide a more pleasing appearance to the consumer as the merchandise on the existing display panel is sold down. Alternatively, the inventory control panel may be used to display the same merchandise, or different merchandise than is displayed on the rear panel.
In one specific arrangement, the above objectives are achieved using a construction employing three or more vertical corner posts, in which adjacent pairs of posts are spaced apart by a distance which defines an opening, the dimensions of the opening being generally equal to that of a display panel to be snapped into or fitted between the adjacent posts. Each post defines a corner of the display and includes a side facing an adjacent post with at least two recessed slots in each facing side. A first one of the slots in each of the adjacent pairs of posts is dimensioned to receive a side of a first display panel in the form of a thin sheet of vinyl or similar flexible material which is snapped into place in the first slots, usually with merchandise already mounted onto the panel. The second slot is outwardly from the first slot along the facing side of each post and is dimensioned to receive the second inventory control panel as the merchandise on the display panel is sold down.
Display stand constructions and methods of the present invention are also adapted to receive display panels of different configurations. For example, the opening between the facing sides of adjacent pairs of the posts may be dimensioned to receive a display panel formed as a corrugated tray having a display face and sides extending a short distance laterally from the display face, on the order of 2xe2x80x3-3xe2x80x3, to provide structural integrity. In order to accommodate display panels of this type, the posts are provided with a rear stop positioned rearwardly of and extending beyond the first slot of the facing side.
Additionally, the display stand constructions and methods of the present invention are also adapted and dimensioned to receive removable shelving or storage containers in the opening between adjacent posts. In such an arrangement, the shelving or storage containers are dimensioned to fit between the extremities of opposing rear stops and rearwardly into the internal space of the display stand.
A detailed description of the drawings and preferred embodiments of the display stand constructions and methods of the present invention are set out next. It will of course be understood by those skilled in the art from the drawings and detailed descriptions that other constructions and methods may be employed which fall within the spirit and scope of this invention.